1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless internet and communication technologies have developed, the supply of mobile phones or portable computers operable by using a rechargeable battery instead of a fixed power supply apparatus has rapidly increased. Generally, mobile phones and portable computers are small, are easy to carry, and have excellent mobility. Thus, mobile phones and portable computers are widely used for business or personal use, and accordingly, the demand for rechargeable batteries has been increasing.